


The Gift of Giving

by BuffyDuh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Finale<br/>Jonathan never really had a friend (or two? Does Steve count?) and now he definatly has one. A good one. Who gives really nice presents, great thoughtful gifts. What the fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Giving

Jonathan sat in his car in the high school parking lot, contemplating what going back would be like. He never had a real friend before. He was too awkward and too much of a loner to ever make a real effort and now he wasn't sure what to do with the one (two? Did Steve count?) he had somehow gotten while fighting dimension traveling monsters.

Jonathan could tell Nancy was used to being a good friend. One who buys you Christmas presents. Great, thoughtful Christmas presents. He hadn't thought to get her one, further evidence of his lack of friendship skills, but had gotten her a gift after receiving his. He had grabbed if his Mom's magazines, for he could never actually ask him Mim for help. As she was obsessed with making Nancy her daughter in law.

The gift in question sat wrapped in tacky floral wrapping paper in the bottom of his shoulder bag, mocking him. He had a few different chances since he got it to give it to her but had backed out each time.  
There was something intimidating about the brunette now how much strength and intelligence she contained in her small frame.

Suddenly there was a knock on his window causing him to jump out of his skin. He turned to see the stranger and there stood Nancy Wheeler, who peered curiously into his car with a small smirk on her pink lips. Jonathan smiled awkwardly back, heart beating stupidly fast from seeing the teen and the small scare. He grabbing his backpack and climbing out of his car. 

"School too scary for you?" She teased as she began to walk towards the intruding building. Jonathan stalked after her, her polkadot skirt swishing with her movements.

"Uh, no I just feel weird being here with, you know, everything that happened." He said, glancing at her.

She grimaced. "Yeah, Mike didn't want to go to school. It reminds him of Eleven, almost everything does. But I think a little normal is good. A little break from monster slaying."

Jonathan nodded in agreement as they made it to the front doors of their high school. He reached over her to open the door for them, lightly brushing her arm. Sending a shiver up his spine. 

They continued their walk into the school together in companionable silence as busing students excitedly talked and laughed with each other. Jonathan noticed the looks he got from the students as did Nancy. The rumors of what actually happened to his brother ran the halls as did rumors of what happened to Barbara. They stopped in front of Nancy's locker and looked at each other.

 

"Have you used your new camera yet?" She asked, pointing at it where it peaked out of his shoulder bag. He smiled slightly down at it and gently taking it out. 

"Yeah. I go driving and take pictures. I've been waiting for school to start again so I can get them developed." Jonathan answered smiling.

Nancy opened her locked and begin to put her things away. "Maybe I can help. I know I wasn't any help the last time but I'd like to see some of your pictures that aren't of monsters." She jokingly, shoving books into her organized locker.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be awesome." He replied sheepishly. He closed his eyes and thought about their last time in the darkroom. How she smelt of artificial strawberries and lavender detergent. He opened his eyes and looked down into his bag, where the floral wrapping of his gift stood out. He reached for it, finally gaining the courage to give it to her when a familiar voice called to them.

"Hey guys!" Steve said behind him. The teen had been surprisingly friendly to Jonathan since the whole fighting for their lives thing and was actively trying to be his friend. Jonathan hastily shoved the present deeper into his bag and turned towards Steve. 

Nancy smiled at Steve and gave him a kiss on the cheek, reminding Jonathan of the one she had given him. "We were talking about Jonathan's photography, he's been using his new camera over break."

"That’s cool dude." Steve said "Have you ever thought of joining yearbook or photo class?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not much of a fan of sharing my photos with the student body." Jonathan replied awkwardly. The conversation continued stiltedly until the bell rang.

“Well, time for class. A new semester to stress about.” Nancy said, making sure her locker was indeed locked and turning to Jonathan.

“I'm serious about helping. You're not getting out of it Byers.” She teased. “I'll see you at lunch.” She took Steve's hand, the couple walking to homeroom together. 

He recalled the few times he had touched her soft palms and sighed. Jonathan watched the two until they disappeared into the horde of hurried students. As he walked towards class he realized he was thoroughly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a long while but I love Jancy so hope you enjoyed!
> 
> BuffyDuh.tumblr.com


End file.
